Onpu Gamma
The Onpu Gamma (voiced by Norihisa Mori) is a type of a Gamma that achieved evolution through a jabot. The first Onpu Gamma was summoned to target Kosuke Kimijima in order to unseal the Beethoven Ghost Eyecon. He convinced Kosuke that musicians only became famous after their deaths and tried to lead him to kill himself so that Beethoven's soul could be unlocked from a piece of his original sheet music at the price of Kosuke's life. However, Takeru and Kosuke's sister convinced him not to, and his passion for music unsealed Beethoven's Parka Ghost, which Takeru turned into his Eyecon. Kamen Rider Ghost fought the Gamma in his newly-attained form, Beethoven Damashii, and then destroyed it with Musashi Damashii's Omega Drive/Slash. The second Onpu Gamma was summoned by Igor to compose a musical piece to be used for the opening ceremony of the Demia Project. However, all of his efforts were criticized by Igor to be worthless, causing him to run away and fall into a slump. Along the way, he met "Cubi", the friendly Gazai Gamma, who was also in a slump as well. They both found something in common between them, in that all they wanted to do was to pursue their own passions. They became friends and soon, Cubi decided to go on a trip with the Onpu Gamma to try to get out of their slumps. Cubi would later send a handmade card to his friends at the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute, featuring a depiction of himself and the Onpu Gamma. While traveling, both Gammas were witness to the mass appearances of Adel's likeness overriding that of the humans as a result of the Emperor's use of the Demia Project to take over the human world. Seeing this made the Onpu Gamma realize that something very terrible was going on. As the Great Eyezer ran amok in the city erasing almost all traces of humanity, the Onpu Gamma and Cubi try to find their friends to hide from being erased, but upon finding them, the two are immediately captured by the Great Eyezer. Once Takeru defeats the Great Eyezer and frees the Great Eye for good, the Onpu Gamma is revived along with Cubi and the other Great Eyezer victims, including Jabel. Off-screen, Onpu returns to his mortal body in a capsule in the Gamma World after the Great Eye leaves Earth, rendering the Gamma Eyecon System that maintains the Gamma Capsules inactive. Powers and Abilities * Intangibility: A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. * Eyecon/Parka Infusion: Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. * Sound Manipulation: Onpu Gamma can manipulate sounds to his liking. He can also neutralize sounds within a 60 km radius. * Musical Notes: Onpu Gamma can create and launch energy constructs of musical notes as weapons. Unlike the Beethoven Damashii's rainbow-colored notes, the Onpu Gamma produces dark notes. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Spirits Category:Musicians Category:Characters voiced by Norihisa Mori Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Invisible Characters